Pirates of the Caribbean: Age of Pirates
by MVBanno
Summary: Before he was CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, he was merely a pirate on the road towards an unknown destiny.


Note to readers: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction. I would like to state that I do not own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl when it does eventually arrive in this fan fiction. Since this is my first, I am posting this prologue mostly to get your advice once you read this. If the general opinion is that it's good then I will most definitely continue with the next chapter. Thank you.

Prologue

The room was always full of people, he thought. It was simple to get lost in here. With so many Wenches and pirates, you'd wonder who was who, unless you actually knew them. The pub that he was in was the usual pub that he went to in Tortuga. The funny thing is that this was the reason he was here. To hide basically. He was being stalked and he was sure that the woman looking for him would find him…eventually. This was the life of Jack Sparrow. He was a pirate. Not even a good pirate by standards, but a pirate none-the-less. One day he would be captain. But first he'd need a good bit of plundering first. Get him his own ship. Jack had none of that right now. So first thing's first. He had to get onto a crew. But nobody was looking for anyone right now. He would have to wait.

She barged into the pub knowing full well that he was here. Isabella glanced around and walked around the room trying to find that no good Jack Sparrow. She had seen him with another woman last night that no good cheater. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind…and her hand as she whacked it across his face when she finally found him. Jack was never really good at hiding. It was obvious because he was too chicken hearted to actually do it properly.

Jack was drinking some rum when he spotted her from a distance. He spit his rum out and tried to hide. He knew she'd find him. He knew that she'd look in this very pub. Blast him for revealing his favorite haunting places. It was a mistake he would not make again…unless he was drunk…again. He snuck a peak to see if she had spotted him. She didn't seem to have seen him so he began slowly making his way towards the door. But something was blocking his path. He was mostly looking down and piloting by memory. A pair of feet in heels. He looked upwards and saw a dress…and then more than a dress…a woman inside the dress. "OH bugga," he said. "Giselle, I was just on my way to see you when..." Jack was saying when he was interrupted.

"When you decided to get drunk again, eh Jack?" Giselle asked. Jack had to think about that one. "Well you know me love. Can't resist a drink when offered," Jack said. And then she slapped him across the face. His head jerked sideways and he almost stumbled. Good slap, Jack thought. "I don't think I deserve that," he said. "Oh yeah you bloody well do. That's for ditching me and getting that drink you were offered," Giselle said. Jack stared at her. "I was going to be right over once said drink was done," he responded. But as he was thinking up another ploy, a hand grabbed him from behind. He spun and saw Isabella. "Bugga," he said. This was the one he was hiding from. She instantly slapped his face, which one again jerked his head to the side. They're getting awfully strong, he thought. "Isabella. Fancy seeing you here," he said once he regained his composure. "And just what was that for?" he asked politely. "For nothing but being Jack Sparrow," said Isabella. She then left. That was interesting, Jack thought. He then turned to Giselle. "Will that be all?" Jack asked Giselle. She just snorted and walked off. "Tough crowd," Jack noted. He then made his way to the door when a man walked in and looked around. Jack thought for a minute and wondered what the guy wanted. He seemed intent on something. Jack honestly didn't care. He was Jack, and the man couldn't possibly want Jack. The ladies wanted Jack, but not this man.

"I'm looking for a crew for my ship. We sail tonight. You must be a pirate!" he said. Everyone laughed at the last part. They were ALL pirates. Jack looked around, and looked towards himself. "I'm a pirate. Jack Sparrow at your service," Jack said as he shook the man's hand.


End file.
